You're My Immortal
by thisjustaverageforme
Summary: A long time ago, Cossette Le Sege was traveling from France to all over America with her mother. She was unknowingly being arranged in marriage. They land in the little town called Mystic Falls. Her mother wants to marry her off to one of the Salvatore's for money, but she wants to marry for love. Will she get who her heart desires, or will someone come between it.
1. Chapter 1

We arrived in front of the Salvatore Estate in our white carriage. I was ready to to stretch my legs and sleep in a nice comfortable bed. We traveled all the way to Mystic Falls from France that journey was no where near enjoyable. The carriage door opened and a gloved hand of our driver appeared in the door. I grasped it firmly and me being me I tripped on the inside of my stupidly long dress and nearly fell into the dirt but strong hands grabbed onto my arms and held me up. I looked up to see Stefan Salvatore.

"Well, this is embarrassing." I muttered. I just realized how I said that.

"Oh no, I mean it's not embarrassing to meet you it's just I am ungraceful as a newborn calf and I, oh, merde! Sorry." I smiled sheepishly. I already knew my pale cheeks were blushing furiously red.

"Oh quiet, dear. Babbling is never a cute trait." My mums voice rang out in different and horrible pitches as she bustled out of the cart.

Instinctively I straightened up and fixed my hair.

"Uh, thank you for catching me." I said as I tucked some of my brown curly hair behind my ear.

"You are welcome..." He said bowing slightly and took my hand. I paused for a moment wondering what he was asking for but then it popped into my head.

"Oh, I'm Cossette." I smiled he leaned further and kissed my hand.

"Cossette." He repeated.

"I'm Eponine. Cossette's mother." My overweight mother said as she shoved me to the side and eagerly forced him to take her hand. He faltered before kissing her hand. He straightened up and sparing me a quick glance.

"Miss Eponine, Miss Cossette. I'll have one of our servants show you to our room. I apologize my brother, Damon couldn't make it. He's still at war." He spoke as if he had complete faith that he would come home.

I followed the servant to my room when he left I collapsed onto my bed. Closing my eyes I immediately fell asleep.

Stefan Salvatore POV:

I heard their carriage arrive and immediately left to greet them.

The young woman who stepped, no, fell out of the carriage made my heart skip a beat, she was extraordinarily beautiful. I would've stood there all day if I hadn't realized she tripped on her dress.

I caught her by her shoulders and she gripped my forearms, she steadied herself but not before babbling off on how she didn't mean to offend me. She straitened out quickly and dusted herself off the moment her mom popped out of the carriage.

"Oh, stop babbling, dear, it's unattractive." She chastised.

I wanted to frown and say it was adorable, but held my tongue because they were in fact our guests.

"Uh, thank you for catching me." She sheepishly said, tucking some hair behind her ear, blushing lightly.

"You are welcome," I trailed for her to answer with her name, since my father did not say anything other than we were having guests.

She blushed furiously when I kissed her hand, I gave her a chance to introduce herself, but she just remained that way before it finally clicked and she introduced herself.

"Oh, I'm Cossette." She smiled. She didn't strike me as air headed, maybe a little forgetful. Her voice was sweet and melodious, her accent made it all the better.

"I'm Eponine." Her mothers voice was and pitchy, I inwardly cringed. She shoved her daughter out of the way with her hip and thrust her hand toward me. I reluctantly took her gloved hand and lightly kissed it, flicking my eyes to her daughter briefly. I straightened up and motioned for our servants to escort them to their rooms.

Hours later in the garden.

Cossette was up and watching Damon and I play football from the porch with her mother, drinking tea.

Everything was going great, I was chasing after Damon since he took the ball.

"WHAT?" I heard someone yell after a crash.

I looked to Damon and we immediately ran to Cossette.

POV change,

"Miss Le Sege? Wake up." I felt a servant shake me awake but I only groaned in protest. Minutes later I let my eyes open.

"You're mother wishes to speak with you in the garden."

"Ok."

She helped me get ready, I was wearing a not so thick dress, I was supposed to wear the black corset over the light green dress.

"Is this America's fashion?" I muttered under my breath. I wasn't used to showing this much skin, my breasts were pushed up in my dress, and the sleeves were only covering the sides of my arms. I wasn't used to showing this much skin, I felt like a harlot.

"Why am I to wear this?" I asked.

"Your mother insisted it." She said avoiding my eyes. I only chuckled.

"I understand, she is quite scary." I joke, she only smiles still not looking at my eyes.

"Is my mother forcing you to not look at me?" I asked, she always did this, she thought us to be royalty so she didn't allow anyone that was 'beneath us' had the right to speak or look at us in any manor.

"Well you need not do that with me. It is a stupid rule that I will not allow when you are with me." I said forcing her to look at me.

"Thank you, Miss Le Sege." She was extremely shy.

"Call me, Cossette."

"Ok." She said meekly.

I asked to let my hair down and she let it cascade down to the middle of my back. My hair was such a hassle to pin it up so I saved myself and our servants the trouble.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Corrine."

"That's very beautiful." I smiled at her in the vanity, I wasn't one for small talk since I was hardly ever good at it, but it was my duty to make her comfortable.

"Thank you, so is yours."

"Eh, it's a common name in France." I said waving my hand.

Once she finished we walked down to the porch.

"You wished to speak with me mother?" I said formally.

"Yes, yes, sit down, please." She said motioning to the chair next to her. A tea tray was on a table dividing us.

"What do you think of the Salvatore brothers?" She asked, every house we've rested in on our trip she's asked what I think of the men here, most of them where whiny, or too arrogant.

"Well it is no lie they are attractive. They seem well put together, nice. But it is what they seem like, behind closed doors, you never know." I said still staring at them. I took a sip of my freshly poured tea.

"Well, it is a good thing that we are behind their closed doors." She muttered.

"I don't understand, what are you saying mother?" I asked, furrowing my brow. She glanced at me then started to nurse her tea.

"Cossette, we are destitute. Barely a penny left, your father did not leave us much, most of it went to that whore, Fauntine. So I'm marrying you off, to one of these nice boys." She said.

In shock, I dropped my tea cup and saucer.

"What?" I felt like I muttered it, but apparently I yelled.

"We need the money, Cossette. I was going to marry you off to someone else, but they did not want your hand, as you were not to their expectations. You speak out, and speak your thoughts. Men in this country expect you to be quiet, and do as they say." She said quietly as the boys approached.

I quickly busied myself with picking up the shattered glass. Corrine went to help but I smacked her hands away lightly, not wanting her hands to be cut.

Placing the glass on the tray I quickly avoided Stefan's stare and walked the other way.

I entered the house and went through the front doors. I stood at the edge of the drive way. I didn't want to marry for money, I wanted to marry a man that I truly loved. How could my mother do this, auctioning off her only daughter.

"Cossette?" I heard Stefan call breaking me out of my trance.

"Cossette, are you okay?" He said stepping in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're crying?" He said. Was I? I touched my cheek and it felt wet. So I was. I moved to wipe my cheek but he grabbed my wrist.

"You're bleeding too." He frowned.

"So I am." I muttered, staring at him. I stared at his olive eyes.

"Let me clean you up." He wasn't asking, he pulled me to someone's office and sat me down in a chair.

"Did you know about the arrangement?" I asked. He flicked his eyes to me then back to the bandages he was cutting.

"Yes." I took in a breath.

"At least you have a choice, I mean most women here are just married to the first wealthy man their parents lay eyes on." He said.

"I'm very rarely lucky." I muttered.

He grabbed a wash cloth wetting it in a basin. Wringing it out he put it to my hand. He gingerly washed my hand.

I took the time to look at him. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. His jaw was set hard, he had pretty eyes to look at. I watched as he wrapped the cloth bandages around my palm. My hands were tiny in his. I'm tiny compared to him, actually anybody.

"All done." He smiled.

"Thank you, Stefan." I stood up and walked away with him on my mind. Maybe this marriage thing wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **A/N: If you see the * it means it's going to be a translation for previous sentences that are in French**_.

Weeks had passed and Stefan and I grew extremely close, I could feel like I could actually marry Stefan. Damon and I we were best friends, I couldn't bring myself to like him, like I did Stefan. Anyway they had helped me forget about the arranged marriage.

Right now, Stefan and I were playing a game of what they called tag, if the person who was 'it' had tapped you, it was your turn to get them. It was extremely fun.

Stefan was trying to find me as I hid behind a wall. I put a hand to my mouth to stifle the giggles that threatened to escape.

I listened to the other side of the wall and heard his retreating footsteps. I tiptoed the other way until I felt hands wrap around my waist and pick me up. I let out a loud squeal of surprise.

"Your it!" He whispered in my ear and set me down.

"Vous feriez mieux de courir , alors , Monsieur Salvatore!" I said waiting for him to run. He took the hint of my body language as the signal, because I guess he could and took off. I picked up my light pink skirt dress and took off after him.

 _ ***You better run, then, Mister Salvatore!***_

I quickly caught up to him and jumped on his back.

"You're it, Monsieur Salvatore." I whispered in his ear.

He only chuckled, "You better hold on tight."

"Wha-

I didn't have time to say anything before he took off. I couldn't do anything but laugh and hold on tight.

We whizzed past bright and colorful flowers and marble statues, I buried my head into his neck still smiling.

We stopped suddenly and I slid off of his back and adjusted my skirts.

"Stefan." Giuseppe said.

"Father." Stefan was still out of breath.

"We have a guest, Miss Katherine Pierce. She'll be staying with us for a while." He said.

I saw a very beautiful woman in a fluffy dress an odd head piece.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Katherine." I smiled politely and bowed my head in greeting.

"Hello." She smiled, but was only staring at Stefan.

"Hello, Miss Pierce." He said bowing before kissing her hand, without breaking eye contact.

"She's been orphaned due to a fire. I hope that you will show her around, and maybe Cossette will finally have a female friend." Giuseppe said and walked away.

"This is Emily Bennett, my handmaiden." She said now staring directly at me. Her eyes were dark brown, they seemed nice at first glance, but when I stared a little bit harder I could tell something was off, she didn't seem right.

I looked at Emily, she was very pretty, dark skinned with dark brown eyes, her eyes were warm, but they were aged. That is what's weird about me, it's just something I could do, judge people's character just by looking at that person's eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Cossette." She smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mademoiselle Emily." I bowed my head to show the same respect.

"Why don't we let Miss Pierce rest for a bit before dinner." Giuseppe suggested.

She nodded and was led to her room. The Salvatores were very accommodating, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible has happened.

"Miss Cossette, let's get you ready for dinner." Corinne smiled.

"See you soon, Stefan." I smiled and waved goodbye.

"Goodbye." He said, I gave him one last glance and saw that he was conflicted, I couldn't ask him anything as I was already pulling me towards my room. We passed Emily on our way and she accidentally bumped into Corinne.

We sat in a comfortable silence as she helped me with brushing my hair. All of the sudden she dropped the brush and squeezed my hair tight, making my yell out in pain.

"This is the voice of Emily Bennett, I am forewarning you, do not trust Katherine Pierce, she is not what she seems to be. Heed my warning, as long as this beast is alive, things will only get worse." Finally she let go, and as if on cue someone screamed from downstairs. I left Corinne to gather herself as I ran down to see what happened.

I found myself staring at the lifeless body of my mom. Her face was pale, and her mouth was open in an unfinished scream. I put a hand to my mouth to control the sobs that racked my body. Someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me away.

"Cossette what happened?" I heard Stefan say.

"My mom, she's,"

I couldn't finish the sentence as I started to sob again, and tears covering my face. He pulled me into a tight hug. He started to rub my back soothingly while whispering calming things in my ear. I looked over his shoulder, and saw Katherine smiling devilishly at me. Did she do this? Why would she do this, I had barely spoken a full sentence to her.

Now I could only hear what Corinne had said:

 _ **'As long as this beast is alive, things will only get worse.'**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. I've been having some family problems and haven't been able to get around to finish every chapter that I started writing. But don't worry, the story isn't on hiatus and I'm not quitting them. I'll try and post 2 or three new chapters for each of my stories soon. I hope you understand. Goodbye and thanks for reading everything so far.**_

 _ **Hi, just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. I've been having some family problems and haven't been able to get around to finish every chapter that I started writing. But don't worry, the story isn't on hiatus and I'm not quitting them. I'll try and post 2 or three new chapters for each of my stories soon. I hope you understand. Goodbye and thanks for reading everything so far and for your awesome reviews.**_


	4. Find Her

~Present Day~

 _ **Stefan's POV:**_

I was sitting in the house staring at the bottle of whiskey on the table, I knew it didn't matter, but I was questioning if I should have another glass. I was dead, so was she. I moved back to Mystic Falls hoping to find a doppleganger of her, instead of finding her, I found **her,** I couldn't complain, Elena was the exact opposite of Katherine, she was sweet and caring, and generous. I felt bad that I couldn't fall in love with her like I did with Cossette. I felt like I couldn't be alone anymore, maybe someone who brought me momentary happiness could satiate me for a while.

I heaved out a sigh and grabbed the bottle of whiskey pouring myself my 8th glass, I couldn't help but wince at the burning sensation the harsh liquid dragged down my throat.

~Present Day~

 **Cossette's POV:**

I sat down at the bar and folded my legs, I've always done this, even though 9 times out of ten I fell out of the chair when I stood up. I smiled looking down at my jeans, even though I've been wearing these types of things for _years_ I couldn't get over how convenient they were, so much better than the thick dresses I was forced to wear.

"What can I get ya?" I heard someone ask.

"Can I get a whiskey, with a chilled glass?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure, coming right up." He smiled.

I never know why I come back here, it brings back so many memories, is it weird that I visit my own gravestone? Every couple of years on the anniversary of my 'death' I visit my grave, there are already dying flowers on my plot. So that means Damon could've left them, or some other person.

"Here you are." The bartender smiled, setting the glass on a napkin then leaning forward on his forearms, and smiled flirtatiously.

"I couldn't help but notice your accent, where are you from?" He asked.

I held the cold glass in my hand I stared at his face. Time had worn down my timidness, my awkward and clumsy ways, not so much. His cheeks were tinging with redness as I continued to stare. I was just observing, I could feel his confidence start to crumble a little, he was starting to get a little nervous, a little scared.

"France, My name's Cossette, I'm here to find someone." I smiled, once again a little chirpy, I had him feel a lot more comfortable again, rebuilding his resolve. This town would be easy.

Stefan's POV:

Damon had brought Elena over, I guess he wanted to cheer me up. It didn't work, it just reminded me of Katherine. Fortunately Elena had some homework to work on and she left. I sank deeply into a recliner staring off into space. I remember the first time we met, when she fell out of the carriage. I remember her small hands wrapping around my forearms to correct herself. Her voice was so smooth it was like silk, and her accent made it so much better. I loved everything about her.

"Alright, I'm tired of seeing you mope. We're going to a bar." Damon proclaimed as he slammed his hands onto a counter top. Can't he ever understand that I want to be left alone?

"Look, I miss her too, she was like a sister to me, I'm here to cheer you up. Make your brooding, less... broody. Also, this is the only time I'm going to be nice to you so better take advantage of it." Damon said holding his hand out to me.

With a sigh I grabbed his hand and he hauled me up, shoving my jacket into my hand and slapped me on the back.

Cossette's POV:

I chatted with the bartender for a while, he was telling me corny jokes that I found hilarious. I probably wouldn't have been able to do this a long time ago. It was really strict back then, if your dress was accidentally raised above your ankle for a fraction of a second you'd be shamed. Of course I'm over-exaggerating, but it was hard being a girl back then.

We began talking some more, a lot more, he was really nice, but I could already sense his ill intentions. But, I was having a nice conversation so I let it slide, I'd handle it when the problem arose.

I ordered some more whiskey, I felt as if I should have another drink.

I put the glass to my lips ready to down it all but, something made me stop short. I looked in the glass to see something white and crushed up.

"You tried to drug me?" I asked.

I watched as he started to shift uncomfortably. I grabbed the glass threw it on the ground next to him, making glass and alcohol spread across the floor. Luckily, everyone was so loud it didn't make much noise. I made sure to make him feel crippling guilt before I left.

Stefan Salvatore POV:

Damon drove me to the bar and we got out and into the bar. Damon dragged me to the bar. He whistled to get the bartenders attention but he had his head in his hands.

"Seriously?" Damon exclaimed.

"I can't believe I even tried that." The bartender moaned.

Damon and I shared a questioning glance and turned back to him.

"Tried what?" I asked.

"I tried to drug someone. I feel so horrible, she was just so pretty." He said putting his head up, his eyes were pretty much glazed over.

"Right, so you have fun with that, I'm going to find someone to eat." Damon said and smacked me on the back again before taking his leave.

"Did she leave?" I asked, I wanted to see if she was okay.

"Yeah." He nodded and wiped his nose.

"What's her name?"

"Cossette. A beautiful name to a beautiful face. I can't believe what I was going to do to her." He exclaimed.

"What does she look like." If my heart could, it would've sped up, not many people have that name.

"She had an adorable french accent, she was blonde, had blue eyes, around 5'4. She smelled like sweet, sweet vanilla and lavender." He stared off then spoke up again.

"I should turn myself in." He said wistfully.

"Right you do that." I said and walked away.

I opened the door and was one foot out the door until Damon grabbed my shoulder.

"Where are you going? You're supposed to be here, drinking, partying, have some fun, and if you're lucky, get a late night snack." He joked. I gave him a glare.

"I'm just going home. I don't want to be out here." I lied. I know I shouldn't have lied, he was her best friend, but, I had to be sure myself. I had to find her, I had to see her, I wouldn't even care if she was a doppelganger.

 ** _A/N: Hi! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating a lot, I've been neglecting this story so much. I hit a really bad case of writer's block, and then procrastination due to school and such, but I'll do my best to get this story updated with as much chapters as my other story. Rest assured I'm working on every chapter for every story as much as I can without getting overwhelmed. With love, goodbye._**

 ** _And as always enjoy the story!_**


	5. I'm Sorry

Someone was following me, that was for sure, I could sense them. It was definitely a guy, typical, I couldn't decipher his aura though, his intentions remained invisible to me. The only beings who could do that was, oh merde, I had a fucking vampire after me. My hand immediately went to the stake I had hidden in my boot.

I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves, this _wasn't the first one you've killed, definitely won't be the last,_ I thought to myself.

I stopped short, pretending I was checking my phone, he wouldn't fall for it, they never did, he would just decide to attack.

I suppressed a shiver as I felt cold wind rush around me as he circled his prey. He was good, I _had_ to give him that, he ghosted his fingers over my forearms and my lips, god, these male vampires and their insatiable lust.

"You'll make a lovely toy, sweetheart." He purred in my ear as he suddenly appeared behind me. I gripped the small vervain soaked stake tighter, I had to wait for the perfect opportunity.

"Look at my eyes, you _**want**_ me, say it!" He growled, gripping my chin and forcing me to look him in the eyes. I glared defiantly, the blood in my veins practically _was_ vervain by now. Letting his eyes become sunken and ghastly, the black inky veins slowly forming, he slowly let his teeth grow out, I only chuckled, his scare tactics were probably as scary as that yellow honey bear, his name was Winifred or something shorter, right?I couldn't remember, odd name for a bear though. I decided to play the game. Vampires weren't the only ones aloud to have fun.

I moved forward pressing my lips to his, I made him start to slowly fall in love. I moved away so my lips were just barely touching his.

" **I want you.** " I whispered as seductively as I could without laughing.

He almost cried with joy, I was a little shocked, I still wasn't able to control my powers that well, he was too much in love with me. Suddenly he leaned in to kiss me again, to him, it was just like me saying yes to his proposal, I didn't feel the least bit guilty for what I did next.

I stopped him before he could do any more and leaned towards his ear to whisper, ' **Dead** ,' I growled and drove the stake deep into his heart, relishing in the sound of his agony as the vervain ripped its way through his body. I twisted out of his weakened grip and shoved him to the ground. I didn't feel any remorse, every single one of _**her**_ kind deserved to die. Even the Salvatores, but, they all have their time.

I pulled out my handkerchief and wiped his spittle off of his sickly grey and veiny lips and closed his eyes. What? I still have respect for the dead. I pulled some white cloth from my pocket and laid it gently on his face. Old habits die hard. I observed my surroundings and quickly ran a different direction than either of us were going, I couldn't risk getting seen.

"Did you _really_ have to kill him, Cossette?"

I froze, suppressing a shiver, how did he find me? How did he figure out I'm alive?

"Stefan? How did you find me?" I said turning on my heel. I wiggled my fingers lightly, ready to pull my stake out at any time.

"It's not hard when you smell _exactly_ the same as you have for over 100 years." He smiled to himself. I could sense his overwhelming joy.

"What do you want?" I said sucking in my cheek, resisting the urge to kill him.

"I-I wanted to see you, t-to, to say I'm sorry." He said, his eyes watering. He was faking it, they all fake it, they're all sadistic, cruel, and emotionless.

"You left me, Stefan, you left me all those years ago to deal with it myself. I can't forget that, you just left me." I growled, I had to fight the burning hatred that was growing in my gut, all I wanted to do was to drive my sharp wooden stick into his heart and make him feel every bit of pain he made me feel.

"I shouldn't have, Cossette, I _really_ shouldn't have left you. I should of helped you through it, the transition, I shouldn't have killed her. I should have done so many things, but, I couldn't, I was so overwhelmed. So scared. I didn't know how to deal with it either." He said walking to me.

"I could never forgive you for what you've done." I choked out, I quickly thrusted my arm forward and drove it into his flesh and ran away from his screams.

 _ **A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm so so so so sorry for not updating in forever, school was just so much more overwhelming than I thought it would be and I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'll update this as soon as I can.**_

 _ **With love,**_ _ **enjoy the story**_


	6. I'm Really Sorry

I am so sorry for not updating in the past few weeks, I probably won't be able to up date any time soon since my computer just completely broke down. I'm writing this on my school's computer before I get caught so just know that I haven't left _**any**_ of my stories and I'll update ASAP. I love you guys and again I'm so so so so sorry.


	7. i'M SOO SORRY

**_ON HIATUS_**

 ** _I've lost the creative feeling for this story so I'll be moving to better subjects and maybe I'll return to these. I'm sorry but I just can't continue these_**


End file.
